For materials processing by means of laser radiation, a laser processing device is employed in many cases for scanning the areas of the object which are to be processed with the laser beam. The precision in positioning the laser beam usually determines the precision achieved in processing. Exact three-dimensional positioning is required when focusing the laser beam into a processing volume. For high-precision processing, it is usually indispensable, therefore, to hold the object in an exactly defined position relative to the laser processing device. For such applications, the above-mentioned adapter is useful, because it enables fixation of the object to be processed, so that defined ratios can be achieved up to the processing volume. The central region of the adapter thus becomes part of the beam path.
This is necessary, in particular, in micro-processing of materials which have only low linear optical absorption in the spectral range of the processing laser radiation. In such materials, usually non-linear interactions between the laser radiation and the material are utilized generally in the form of an optical breakthrough being generated in the focus of the laser beam. Since the processing effect then only occurs in the laser beam focus, exact three-dimensional positioning of the focal point is indispensable. Thus, exact depth adjustment of the focal position in the beam path is required in addition to two-dimensional deflection of the laser beam. The above-mentioned adapter serves to ensure constant optical conditions and ones that are known with a certain precision in the beam path leading to the object by the central region of the adapter being part of the beam path and the adapter coupling the object and the laser processing device.
A typical application for such an adapter is the ophthalmic surgery method known as femtosecond LASIK, wherein the laser processing device focuses a laser beam to a focal point on the order of a few micrometers into the cornea. A plasma causing local separation of corneal tissue is then generated in the focus. By suitable sequential arrangement of the zones of local separation thus generated, macroscopic cuts are realized and a determined partial volume of the cornea is isolated. Then, by removal of said partial volume, a desired change in refraction of the cornea is achieved, thus enabling correction of defective eyesight.
For this LASIK method, a contact lens provided with reference marks is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,571. This contact lens is adjusted by means of a separate measurement device, thus leading to a relatively complex design. An example of an adapter of the aforementioned type is described in EP 1 159 986 A2. While being similar to the contact lens of U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,571, it additionally comprises a periphery as well in the form of a holder having hair marks, which allow visual alignment by the surgeon.
In materials processing by means of laser radiation, there often arises the need to monitor execution of processing. It is desired to be able to observe the processing field during application of the laser radiation. This holds true, in particular, for the aforementioned LASIK method wherein the treating physician has to observe the field of operation. Therefore, the aforementioned laser processing device usually comprises an optical system for imaging the area to which the laser radiation is applied. The image is generated either on a camera or in an intermediate image plane from which direct visual inspection through an eyepiece is then possible. Observation is effected through the central region of the adapter, and it is required for the laser processing device to illuminate the area to which the laser radiation is being applied and which is being observed as the object field.
As the illumination necessary for visual observation, the use of a light source whose radiation passes through the laser processing device could be contemplated. However, since the optics provided therein usually comprise a multiplicity of interfaces all having a certain residual reflectivity, a non-negligible part of the illumination radiation inevitably cross-talks into the image of the object field. Depending on the optical arrangement, this is noticeable in the image plane as global brightening of the image or as bright spots at fixed sites of the observed object field, especially at its center. In any case, the reflections reduce the image quality with which the object field can be observed.
A further approach (not disclosed up to now) would be conceivable in the form of pupil separation. This would then require to first image the light source used for illumination into a pupil plane of the optical system of the laser processing device. In doing so, the image would have to be designed such that only an outer ring of the pupil plane guides illumination radiation and the center of the pupil plane is used only for imaging the object field. The reflectivity of objects located near the image plane could then not impair imaging of the object field. However, the condition that all reflecting surfaces should be located near an image plane can usually not be satisfied by an adapter of the aforementioned type, because its central region is inevitably located in the beam path, and the position of the adapter and, consequently, of the possibly reflecting surfaces is given by the type of the object and is, thus, hardly variable and, in particular, not optimally selectable under optical aspects. Also, in pupil separation as described above, interfering parasitic radiation would have to be expected.